


As Bad As This

by Gabumoon



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabumoon/pseuds/Gabumoon
Summary: [Baseado no RAW do dia 30/10/17]— NÃO! - um grito estrangulado irrompeu em meio a confusão.— Por favor!A voz, outrora distante, aproximou-se de Dean. Um peso quente e reconfortante pairou sobre seu corpo, protegendo-o dos ataques que anteriormente vinha sofrendo.— Por favor não o machuquem!Dean conhecia aquela voz.“Seth?”





	As Bad As This

**Author's Note:**

> Eu juro pessoal, eu tento não shippar Ambrollins, mas a cada RAW que eu assisto, Dean e Seth me proporcionam cenas super gays dignas de novela! No mais, escrever essa fanfic foi apenas uma forma de extravasar todo o meu desespero de fangirl.
> 
> Se por acaso alguém ler essa fanfic (o que duvido muito é claro) deixem muito amor nos comentários pra essa autora frustrada e carente.

**AS BAD AS THIS**

_Baseado no RAW do dia 30/10/17_

* * *

 

A mente de Dean estava uma confusão.  
O golpe que havia levado tinha deixado seu pescoço doendo e a cabeça latejando. Seu corpo, que se encontrava caído em um dos cantos do ringue, recebia socos e chutes incessantes de Cesaro, Kane e Sheamus. Aqueles bastardos realmente o haviam pegado desprevenido!  
O barulho do público alvoroçado associado a dor infligida por cada golpe embaralhavam-lhe os pensamentos e dificultavam que Dean se concentrasse o suficiente para bolar um plano e sair dessa situação.

 

_“Merda!”_ pensou Dean, sua consciência lentamente esvaindo-se.

 

— NÃO! - um grito estrangulado irrompeu em meio a confusão.  
— Por favor!  
A voz, outrora distante, aproximou-se de Dean. Um peso quente e reconfortante pairou sobre seu corpo, protegendo-o dos ataques que anteriormente vinha sofrendo.  
— Por favor não o machuquem!  
Dean conhecia aquela voz.

 

_“_ _Seth?”_

 

— Isso não é fofo? - Dean reconheceu o tom engraçado da voz de Cesaro decorrente do protetor bucal que estava usando – Vejam só, ele está tentando proteger o namorado.  
— Eu sempre desconfiei desses dois. - Sheamus falou em meio ao seu sotaque esquisito, rindo de forma desdenhosa.  
— Dean? - Seth sussurrou, ignorando as provocações. Dean podia sentir o hálito quente do jovem lutador em seu pescoço, fazendo cócegas. - Dean, por favor, me responda. Você está bem?  
Dean se esforçou para falar algo, dar algum sinal que diminuísse a preocupação de Seth. No entanto todas as tentativas foram falhas. O ato de respirar já lhe requeria grande esforço, sua garganta estava seca, seus pulmões doíam e o peso de Seth sobre seu abdômen só dificultava mais as coisas.

 

_“Eu estou bem Seth.”_ pensou Dean. Quem sabe, após tantos anos trabalhando juntos, Seth pudesse ler seus pensamentos? Eles eram _wrestling soulmates_ afinal.

 

— Me desculpe. - Seth sussurrou mais uma vez, sua voz soando ligeiramente embargada.

 

_“Não Seth, não faça isso.”_ Dean desesperou-se, seu pensamento fluindo de forma confusa.  _“Não chore.”_

 

— Me desculpe por não ter conseguido proteger você.

  
_“Você sabe que eu sou um cara durão, olhe pra mim! Bem, talvez eu não pareça tão durão agora estatelado aqui neste ringue, mas acredite, eu estou bem.”_

 

— Ei. - uma voz grossa e retumbante importunou os pensamentos de Dean.  
Era Kane.  
— Não se preocupe Seth. Você e Dean logo estarão juntos.  
Dean sentiu o corpo de Seth sendo separado do seu, a falta do toque instantaneamente o deixou angustiado. O grito abafado de Seth pode ser ouvido.  
— Vocês vão estar juntos no inferno!  
O barulho ensurdecedor provocado pelo choque entre o corpo de Seth e o ringue era algo que Dean nunca iria esquecer, gravado em sua memória como uma marca feita à ferro quente. Dean forçou-se a abrir os olhos, as pálpebras pesavam e sua visão estava embaçada. Dean fitou a figura que agora jazia desacordado ao seu lado no ringue.  
— S-seth? - Dean forçou-se a falar.  
Apesar do duro golpe sofrido, o rosto de Seth encontrava apático, quase pacífico. Os olhos estavam fechados, e a boca entreaberta, pegando curtas golfadas de ar. Seth estava desacordado, e era tudo culpa de Dean.  
— Seth? - Dean insistiu mais uma vez.  
Naquele instante, um pensamento pairou sobre a cabeça de Dean. Um pensamento que há muito tempo foi uma dúvida, mas hoje havia se tornado uma certeza.  
Ela não era merecedor da amizade de Seth, de sua preocupação, e principalmente, de seu sacrifício.  
Ele não merecia nada daquilo.  
Dean moveu sua mão até alcançar seu amigo. Ele precisava novamente sentir aquele toque consolador da pele quente de Seth. Precisava sentir que eles estavam juntos, e que Seth não o deixaria novamente.  
Dean assustou-se quando sentiu os olhos ligeiramente marejados, e num murmuro embargado, reprimido pelos gritos do público, ele confidenciou a seu amigo:

 

— Eu sinto muito Seth.


End file.
